Team Eight Poems
by Madam Komodo
Summary: A few poems of what Team Eight thinks of each other. I'm not much of a poem writer, but please Read and Review.
1. Behind The Silence

**Behind the Silence**

This idea kind of popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it down in order to get it out of my mind.  
This poem is what Hinata might think of her teammate Shino. This can kind of be considered a Hinata/Shino fluff poem, weither you like it to be a friendship fluff or something else. I'll let you ge the judge.

Behind the Silence

I see you as you walk by.  
People call you names.  
They even throw things at you a time and again  
They act as if you have some horrid disease.  
They think of you as a heartless person, who never cares about anyone.  
But that's not the way you are, you are quite the opposite.  
You hide your emotions behind those dark sunglasses of yours and the high caller of your jacket.  
Are you trying to be strong for us?  
Are you trying encourage us to be strong?  
You act as if their hurtful words don't effect you, but on the inside those words really burn.  
You act as if you don't care if they reject you just because of the insects that you clan inherits, when on the inside all you want is be excepted for who you are.  
You stay silent and only talk when you feel it necessary.  
When will you realize that you are just as great as the other ninjas from our school.  
You are just as smart as Shikamaru.  
You are as strong as Kiba or Choji.  
You are just as courageous as Naruto.  
You are just as skilled as Neji.  
And you are just as handsome as Sasuke.  
So I do not understand why you do not realize how much of a great person you are.  
Why can't you talk to me or Kiba if something is troubling you.  
Do you not trust us with such hurtful secrets?  
I know you are hurting and we want to help you in any way that we can.  
But how can we help you if you do not open up to us?  
Do you fear rejection or are you just shy?  
You are like the older brother we've never had, always looking out for us and protecting us from harm.  
You are our loyal teammate, who stood by us through thick and thin and believed in us when no one else would.  
Most of all you are our friend and we love you.  
We love you for who you are, bugs and all.  
No matter what, you will always be our friend. 


	2. Developing Beauty

**Developing Beauty**

A poem that is similar to my previous one called 'Behind the Silence'. Only this one is about Shino's thoughts on Hinata. Had to get this out of my head before finishing 'What It Take'. Hope you guys will like this one as much as the one before it. 

-

Developing Beauty

As we train together, trying to improve our techniques for any up coming missions.  
As we hang around the village, just because we feel like it.  
I watch you trying to get stronger.  
I watch you as you go for you dreams of gaining acknowledgement from both your crush and your family.  
I saw the way that your father looks at you, as if you are a disgrace to your family.  
When actually he doesn't understand that you are the exact opposite of disgrace.  
He sees you as a weakling  
I can only see strength within your being  
You turn you gaze to your crush to only see him look at another.  
You think it is because you aren't pretty enough to gain his attention that you get ignore.  
When its actually because of his stupidity or blindness that he can't see you.  
You look at me with an expression that can come from nothing but the heart  
You smile at me when no one else would even look my way.  
It is because of this I can not help but to want to spend time with you.  
You give me a look that no other ninja would even consider giving me.  
A look of understand.  
A look of kindness.  
You told me you like butterflies.  
A butterfly is most fitting for you.  
It is the one insect out of them all that suits you the most.  
A butterfly has to go through many stages to become the beauty that it is.  
You go through many stages of growth that are much similar to that of the butterfly.  
To me you are a developing butterfly.  
Trying to become as strong as you can be.  
Trying to become as beautiful as you can be.  
But even the so to be butterfly needs a little help in their development.  
When a new butterfly opens its wings and begins to fly, it needs a little lift by the wind to soar into the air.  
I may not be Naruto but I can help you in any way that I can.  
If you will let me I can be that breeze of wind that lifts you up.  
If you need me, I will be there  
If you need a shoulder to cry on, then use mine to soak up your tears.  
If you just need a someone to talk to, I will gladly listen to you.  
You may wonder why I am willing to do this for you.  
It is because you are my friend and I love you.  
Both me and Kiba will be there if you need us.  
Because that is what friends do.

THE END


	3. Why Can't You

**Why Can't You**

Yet another short poem. This one is on what Kiba thinks of Shino. This is a brothers/friends peom for those who might think its a romance poem(Kiba and Shino as a couple, ewww, I think the boys are straight if you ask me). I still have yet to do a Kiba/Hinata, Hinata/Kiba, and a Shino and Kiba poem. Hope you guys will like this one as well as the others.

Why Can't You

You walk around the Village with us, just a normal best friend thing that we do.  
People glare at you, and even throw things at you.  
You shrug it off as if nothing ever happened.  
They call you the most terrible names that ninja's only call enemy ninjas those names.  
They even say horrid things about your clan.  
And still you say nothing about it.  
And still you do nothing about it.  
Damn it Shino why don't you  
I can't really see why can't you beat up those punks for saying such crap about you  
Why can't you say such a smart remark right back at them.  
They probably do even worse when we're not around.  
When you come to training practice with scratches and scraps on you, and Sensei asks you how did you get them.  
You simply say that you fell down the stairs or some other bullshit story like that.  
I remember that you once told me since we are a team we shouldn't lie to each other.  
So tell me bug brain if that's true then why are you lying to us right now.  
You act as if those jerks comments don't hurt you, when it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're hiding the hurt inside.  
I thought you was the prodigy of our team, so why would you do something so stupid as to keep this stuff bottled up inside.  
Don't you realize that doing that isn't good for you  
Man Shino, you're like the older brother I've never had.  
So when I see you like this it kills me  
Don't you realize that keeping secrets like this not only hurts you but it also hurts us, your friends as well.  
It hurts me and Akamaru.  
It hurts Sensei.  
Hell it even hurts Hinata.  
And I'll be damned if I'm going to let Hinata get hurt just because of those jerks who are doing this to you can't seem to get a freaking brain.  
Even if part of this is your fault I refuse to blame you for the dumbass choices of others.  
Look I know that you're keeping stuff like this from us to keep us from getting hurt.  
But still you should be able to count on you close friends for support I would think.  
I guess its just your nido or way of a ninja, to keep emotions hidden.  
Even if you still choose to keep such secrets from us, we will still be there for you, bug brain.

THE END

Yet another short poem. This one is on what Kiba thinks of Shino. This is a brothers/friends peom for those who might think its a romance poem(Kiba and Shino as a couple, ewww, I think the boys are straight if you ask me). I still have yet to do a Kiba/Hinata, Hinata/Kiba, and a Shino and Kiba poem. Hope you guys will like this one as well as the others. 


	4. The Bond Of Brothers

**The Bond of Brothers**

This is a Shino/Kiba brother poem from Shino's point of view. I do not own Naruto, darn it all. Wish I did but I don't.

The Bond of Brothers

As well just hang around together, just a plain friendly or not conversation with each other, with your dog companion runs around happily barking.  
You watch as people give me the most distasteful glares that a person can give as we past.  
They throw things and direct all negative attention toward me.  
I'm not too worried at this poor show of hatred toward me, after all its to be expected I am basically as you say 'A walking ant farm'.  
I do after all inherit my family's ability to control and command insects that we raise inside our bodies and I know this sickens the people of the village.  
I can with stand this little acts of hatred on my behalf, but unfortunately you can't.  
As they do these little deeds you try to fight them, shout curses at them.  
I try my best to calm you down, but sometimes it seems to be in vain.  
You stomp away angry at them for some reason.  
You constantly keep asking me why I let them do such thing to me.  
I simply tell you its nothing and not to make matters worse.  
Sometimes I come across trouble while on my way to the training grounds.  
This causes me to come a little late for training.  
I can see the way you look at me when I come to the grounds with bruises and scraps from the young genin.  
You keep asking me why don't I tell you or Sensei about the beatings I'm receiving instead of coming up with a bullshit story such as I fell down the stairs.  
I tell you such stories so that it won't get you guys involved in this.  
Cause if you guys were to intervene then the others will try to hurt you or Hinata and I can not let that happen.  
Kiba, you and Hinata are the only true friends I have and I will not get you guys involved with matters that are only my business.  
But apparently that pack of lies didn't fool you or Sensei, how foolish of me to think that I could fool Kurenai sensei.  
They don't pick on me anymore though they still glare at me from time to time.  
I know for a fact that you had a fight with them and won, judging by the scratch marks, bruises, black eyes and fat lips they have.  
I am indeed grateful for you doing this for me but lets hope that they do not report to their elders on this violent deed.  
I know you too share some similar misfortunes like I do.  
People call you many dirty words but do not give in to temptation as of beating the living shit out of them.  
I however will indeed give them various glares for insulting my best friend and brother.  
We may get into fights with each other but that's to be expected with us being so different.  
You are reckless, pushy, hot headed and sometimes lack common sense  
You may be all of these things but you are also my friend and brother.  
No matter what I will always be there for you.  
Because that is what brothers do for each other.  
We fight with each other.  
We hang around with each other.  
We fight the enemy along side one another.  
We laugh at each other's odd moments or jokes, sometimes.  
We train together like a team should.  
And we protect each other from the dangerous world of a ninja.  
That is the bond we share.  
And that is the bond of brothers.

THE END

Yet another poem from my Team Eight series. This is a Shino/Kiba brother and best friend poem (not a romance, sorry Kiba/Shino fans). This is told from Shino's view on Kiba. Its rather longer then the others but I'm not really feeling to well (damn cold, hate getting sick) so I'm not really too concerned with it.  
Next is Kiba's view of Hinata and Hinata's view of Kiba. I'm still working on "What It Takes' so please be patient. Hope you guys will like it. 

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2


	5. I Wish I Could

**I Wish I Could**

This is a short Kiba/Hinata poem told from Kiba's point of view.

I Wish I Could

During training or on a mission you try to lighten the mood and try to get a conversation between Shino and I.  
You give us a smile that can only melt our hearts as nothing else could.  
You play with Akamaru if he gets bored and wants to play a game of 'Fetch'.  
You act as if your father's stuck-up attitude toward you doesn't bother you at all, I know you are hurting underneath that fake smile.  
You act as if your sister replacing you as the Hyuga clan heir doesn't bother you the least bit.  
We both know why you act like that, it is because you know that it will make us unhappy to see you unhappy.  
Damn, I'm so sick and tired of you and Shino holding in your guys hurt to yourselves.  
I'm suppost to be the leader of this team, damn it, and I can't help either one of you if you guys do tell me what's bothering you two.  
Your cousin, Neji doesn't help matters much either.  
He always whine and complains on how the main branch cursed him and preaches about destiny and fate.  
Well that fat preaching sissy boy can just kiss my dog ass.  
He thinks he's so smart and brags on how he's a genius and you're a weakling.  
Shino could probably kick that pretty boy's ass anytime.  
Some people like to compare how he and Shino are so much alike, Well that's a bunch of bullshit.  
Shino doesn't treat you like you're a weakling or a disgrace, while Neji, your dad, and maybe your sister stick their noses up at you.  
They shouldn't have them up any higher or they'll drown when it rains.

Sometimes I wish you could come live with me, Akamaru, sis, and mom or even bug boy's folks, anything's better than the way your family treats you.  
Sometimes I wish I could take you away from such a demanding and hard life.  
I really wish I could tell you dad or cousin off, but bug boy tells me that will only make matters worse.  
I hate to admit it but he's right, and I can't have you getting punished because of what I said.  
So for now I can only give you a should to cry on if you feel down.  
I well try to make that warm hearted smile back as much as I can.  
Shino will try too, because I know he cares about you just as much as I do.

So Hinata anytime you feel depressed, scared, or upset just come to me or Shino for help.  
Because we are friends and that's what we do.

THE END

This is a short Kiba/Hinata fluff poem told from Kiba's point of view.  
I don't own Naruto and never will (damn). I only own this poem.  
I hope all you Kiba/Hinata fans or even Team Eight fans will like this. 


End file.
